The Battle for JonTron's Recording Suite
JonTron's Recording Suite JonTron's Recording Suite is a valuable strategic location in the NaziBroZ Universe, it sits on an island offshore, making it one of the more defensive structures in the world. It is currently held by the Resistance. The suite itself is outfitted with valuable equipment for the production and broadcast of propaganda and news. It is this value that cause the great battle in which over four hundred and twenty men lost their lives and Ben Croft was captured by the Resistance. Before the outbreak of war between the Resistance and the Nazis the suite was held by Lord JonTron, a cosmetic member of Hitler's government and the Lead Producer for the Nazi's Media Network. JonTron's own personal garrison of two hundred men were stationed at the suite. Preparation for the Battle The Resistance The Resistance had been planning the attack on JonTron's Recording Suite for just over six months. In the days before the attack a final battle plan was laid out by Schofield. Two boats, each carrying ten squads of six men, would sail under cover of night to land on the island's southern shore. Schofield would lead his squad of Jedi Warriors on one of these boats. The two boats the Resistance could spare would transport a total of 120 men, but Schofield planned to bring in a total of 300. The need for extra transport was forecast and Alexander had led a raid on a Cripple Corporation airfield about a week prior. The two cargo planes that were stolen then would facilitate the travel of 90 paratroopers on each vehicle. The plan to land 300 men was ambitious, but incredibly risky. Schofield decided to bring in the help of mercenaries to bolster the Resistance's chances of taking the island. Alexander was sent to meet with Dante McLeod, the leader of Jisatsu Otaku, a renowned Japanese mercenary company. Dante agreed to give the Resistance 24 Japanese Zero crews in exchange for two ''Love Live ''blu-rays and a Sasuke Uchiha body pillow. The newly acquired air power would escort the cargo planes to their destination safely, before flying themselves into the enemy. Schofield and Alexander settled the final plan and were confident in the success of their attack. The Nazis The Nazis were unaware of the upcoming attack. The only men deployed to defend the suite were JonTron's own personal garrison. The Nazis had one hope in Ben Croft, who was travelling to the island to meet his idol, Lord JonTron. Ben Croft's power is known to be immense, but even with him defending the island the Nazis were under staffed to deal with such a bold attack. The Cripple Corporation The CEO of Cripple Corporation, Danny Layton, was on his way to the suite to collect overdue debts from Lord JonTron. Danny was travelling with his personal guard and thirty infantrymen who were to keep JonTron intimidated and complacent during the collection. Danny was not scheduled to arrive until fourteen hours after the battle and therefore was not involved in the fighting. The Battle The Boat Landings The two Resistance boats were able to land successfully on the south shore of the island, they met little resistance beyond a few patrols that were easily avoided. No Resistance men were killed in the initial landing. This quiet start to the battle allowed the 120 men to split into divisions and prepare a strategy for the assault on the suite. The Planes The two cargo planes arrived on time, half an hour after the boats had landed. As they moved over the island the back shutters were opened and men began parachuting out, down to the island. The Japanese Zero squads had completed their escort and began flying into key walls and populated areas, alerting the Nazis and killing an estimated 40 men. The Charge In the chaos of the kamikaze attacks all the Resistance paratroopers landed safely and were able to assemble into their squads. This marked the beginning of a direct charge towards the gate of the keep where the suite was located. 180 men charged across the island, exchanging fire with the Nazi garrison which had finally gathered itself around the keep. The Ploy Alexander ordered the charge to a halt and then commanded a slow retreat. The Nazis saw this as a chance to move forward in their own attack and began to charge. This retreat was actually a ploy by Alexander to force the Nazis out of a defensive position. As the Nazis moved forward the men who landed on the south shore charged out of the dark to swiftly decimate the Nazi forces, who then began to retreat themselves. Ben Appears As the Nazi forces began to retreat Alexander began to advance with confidence, believing the battle was already his. As Alex and the Resistance forces reached the gates a great power seemed to appear from nothing. It was too late by the time Alexander realised who he was dealing with. Ben had appeared from nowhere and charged into the midst of the Resistance fighters. Wrapped in violet flame, Ben looked more demon than man, or so Alexander testifies. Ben Burns the Resistance Ben began tearing the Resistance men to pieces with his power, setting them alight and tearing through them like paper. Alex knew he had to intervene and charged to clash with Ben. The two legendary fighters clashed in the air, causing a shockwave that killed even more Resistance men. Alex and Ben fought for around half an hour. Ben had a clear advantage, his power level was even higher than when he and Alex last fought. Alex feared defeat, but Ben took a turn for the worse and started to slow down. The power that surrounded Ben seemed to disappear and he eventually passed out. Alexander had won, but around him he saw his forces decimated to roughly 80 men, from the original 300. Schofield's Infiltration While Alex fought Ben, Schofield and his Jedi Squad broke off to infiltrate the suite and kill Lord JonTron. Schofield has yet to explain why he did not stay to fight Ben, though some people speculate that he knows more about Ben's power than he lets on. Schofield and his squad were able to use the chaos to break into the suite without much trouble. Once inside Schofield found Lord JonTron wielding an NES Zapper. JonTron was a powerful foe and managed to defeat two of Schofield's men. Schofield eventually managed to behead JonTron and put an end to his reign on the island. Post-Battle After the battle the estimated body count was 420 men. JonTron had been killed and Ben was captured then put in stocks while Alex decided what to do with him. The battle had caused terrible damage, but the suite itself was intact. Alexander and Schofield set up a temporary camp and planned a meeting to discuss the new plans for the island and the suite. Ben's Fate Alexander had decided that the first broadcast from the suite should tell the world of the Resistance's victory. He planned to declare his success before executing Ben on air. As he was pulling Ben out of the stocks and preparing him for execution Alex felt a new presence on the island. He turned to see his father, Danny Layton, stood with two guards. Alexander knew that he couldn't defeat his father now that his Chakra was depleted. As Alexander opened his mouth to speak he was blasted backwards by an unseen force, he felt violated and knew that his father must have used a Diddle Jutsu. Danny freed Ben and left the island to the Resistance. His motivations are unclear, but they are likely tied to him saving Ben as a child. Category:Lore